


【一八衍生】熄灭

by ZhangFugui1121



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhangFugui1121/pseuds/ZhangFugui1121
Summary: 灵感来源最美表演可以看成十月和小芳
Relationships: 一八衍生 - Relationship





	【一八衍生】熄灭

凌晨两点二十分，陈樾坐在国道旁的一个加油站外，点燃了第二十根烟。天气有些寒冷，他将一只手揣进衣兜里，紧握着一把红色折叠水果刀，扭头看了看停在不远处的出租车和24小时营业的便利店。

出租车是很早就停在那里的，司机似乎睡的很沉，车载的广播隐隐约约从窗内传到车外，深夜电台的女主持在循环播送警方追捕越狱逃犯的新闻。便利店一个小时前刚刚送走最后一个客人，身穿灰色工装的店员身材修长纤细，来回跑动在货架前让陈樾莫名想起跳跃在林间的小鹿，在不知不觉间就会成为什么野兽嘴里的猎物。

一架飞机在他的头顶轰鸣而过，广播节目愈加嘈杂刺耳，店员坐了下来，用手涂开了一片玻璃上的水蒸气，一截白色的脖颈从湿漉漉的玻璃上露了出来，陈樾闭上眼睛，感到一阵烦躁，他想象自己如同一只丛林猛兽，闯进便利店，尖牙一般的水果刀架在店员的脖子上，收银机的抽屉咔嗒一声弹开，他头也不回的离开便利店，乘坐那辆出租车离开这里。

一辆卡车经过，将陈樾从幻想中惊醒。这时，他的肩膀被人轻轻拍了一下，陈樾扭过头来，感到一阵诧异，那个便利店的店员就坐在自己旁边，举着一杯缓缓冒热气的速溶咖啡，香味忽然间充斥了两个人的空间。

店员是个长相可爱清秀的青年，他把咖啡向陈樾手里推了推，上边贴着一张便利贴：你冷吗？我看到你在这里坐了很久。陈樾茫然的接过咖啡杯，大脑一片空白，摇了摇头，又点了点头，忽然觉得自己有些傻，只好低头喝了一口咖啡，却狼狈的一阵咳嗽。店员笑了笑，用无声的口型说了一句：没关系，慢慢来。陈樾一阵错愕，目光移动到店员的脖颈上，咽喉下方有一道淡淡的横向疤痕，原来他不能讲话，陈樾突然感到一阵惋惜，他这么温柔，声音一定也很好听。

店员掏出一根笔，又在便利贴上写道：我在这里值班到六点，有事可以随时来找我，递给陈樾，陈樾忽然也变成了哑巴，只会傻傻的点点头。店员看着他直直的盯着自己，有些不好意思的低头一笑，从衣袋里掏出一颗棉花糖，塞进了陈樾手里。陈樾握着棉花糖，觉得浑身好热，心脏在寂静的夜里跳的好大声，他把棉花糖塞进口袋，看到店员已经走远，才忽然想起自己还没有问过对方的名字。于是他站起身，大口将咖啡喝光，把空杯上的便利贴撕下来叠到一起塞进口袋，又将空杯连同红色水果刀一起扔进了垃圾桶。

就在他要朝便利店走去的时候，那辆出租车的后座突然打开，一个戴着鸭舌帽的男人一瘸一拐向便利店走去。陈樾下意识的扫了一眼司机，还是维持着几个小时以前的姿势，车门下的地面上有一摊不明液体。他心里产生了一种不祥的预感，快步走到出租车前，隔着玻璃看到司机的脖子上有一道狰狞的伤口，车门下流着一摊凝固的血迹。陈樾的心脏忽然重重跳了一下，车内的广播还在大声播放，带鸭舌帽的瘸腿男人，凝固的血迹，车内的尸体，让陈樾迅速反应过来，现在在便利店里那个男人，就是警察在追捕的逃犯！

他下意识的矮下身体，用出租车挡住自己的身影，掏出手机想要报警，却发现自己的手机早就已经自动关机。戴鸭舌帽的男人已经走进便利店，在货架旁走来走去，陈樾的脑子里乱作一团，只知道如果他想不到办法，逃犯为了隐藏证据，一定会杀了店员灭口。他强迫自己冷静下来，低着身子回到垃圾桶边，捡回水果刀，又跑到出租车旁，小心打开车门，血腥气熏得人一阵恶心。陈樾在司机的座位上找到一部机，微信和未接来电在屏幕上疯狂闪烁，他抬起司机僵硬的右手食指，解开指纹锁，发现电量已经不足以支撑他打完报警电话。

广播里声称警方在城西发现了线索，然而逃犯却不知为何出现了城南，这意味着即使警方接到报警，赶来也需要将近三十分钟，陈樾果断打开微信，在最上边还在不停发送微信，名称为老婆的一个对话框里发送了自己的位置，又写了两个字：报警。

做完这一切，手机刚好自动关机，陈樾深吸一口气，扔掉手机，跑向便利店，拖延三十分钟，几乎是不可能办到的事，但劫匪似乎一条腿受了伤，而他们有两个人，如果他们能治服对方，或许还有一线生机。陈樾跑进便利店，猛然推开门，将已经站在柜台前威胁店员的劫匪注意力转移了一秒，他看到劫匪手里的手枪，呼吸一窒，但仍未停留，冲过去撞在劫匪身上。那男人被陈樾撞在货架上，却没有像想象一样倒下，而是抓着陈樾转了个身，用膝盖猛地顶到他胃部，陈樾吃痛弯腰，对方又用手枪枪托重重向他太阳穴一击。陈樾顿时觉得天旋地转，倒在地上，一股热流顺着脑袋流进了眼睛里，脑子里嗡嗡作响，足足过了几秒钟才觉得火辣辣的痛。

“他妈的找死。”劫匪冲着陈樾的脑袋踢了一脚，抓着店员的衣领将他摔倒在陈樾身边，用枪指着他的脑袋问：“他是谁，你们什么关系？”店员瞪了他一眼，没有做声，伸出手轻轻扶起了陈樾，陈樾挤掉眼睛里的血迹，看到店员胸前的铭牌写着的名字：方俊华。他伸手捞住了方俊华的手，紧紧握在一起，回答道：“你问他没有用，他是哑巴，回答不了你，我是他男朋友，我们在吵架，所以我一直没有进来。”

劫匪的眼神在他俩之间移动，忽然嗤笑一声，“有意思，哑巴也能吵架？”陈樾一阵心慌，方俊华却握紧他的手，皱着眉头瞪着劫匪。陈樾怕他激怒劫匪，然而劫匪却压根没有生气，只是玩味的用枪口划了划方俊华的脸颊，笑道：“还挺有脾气，脸蛋不错，可惜是个哑巴。”又看着陈樾说：“你挺讲义气，没自己逃走，可惜是个没用的小白脸，今天你们两个小情人儿落到我手里，也算同生共死了，你放心，看在你这么有情义的份上，只要你俩听话，我待会就给你们个痛快的。”说到这，劫匪突然用手抓起陈樾的头发，手枪顶在他的下巴上，对着方俊华阴狠狠地说：“小哑巴，给我拿个医疗包，别耍花样，不然让你看看他的脑花是什么颜色！”

方俊华被劫匪突然改变的语气吓了一跳，看了看倒在地上的陈樾，眼神一暗，慢慢站起来，在劫匪的指挥下锁上店门，找到了医疗包，开始帮对方包扎小腿上的伤口。陈樾注意到这是一个贯穿伤，被纱布厚厚的缠过一圈之后还在往外渗血，劫匪注意到他的眼神，突然神色一冷，用枪砸向他的头部，他失去了知觉。

不知过了多久，陈樾睁开眼，眼前一片黑暗，他挣扎着起身，却发现双手被死死绑在背后。他正躺在一个狭窄的空间，头和背靠在一个人身上，一片方形的白色亮光镶在黑暗的墙上，他适应了一会才发现这是便利店后的储存间，门上有一小块玻璃能看到屋外。他抬起头，方俊华亮晶晶的眼神正担忧的望着他，陈樾笑了笑，用口型安慰他，没事，坐起身来。储藏间里除了一个水桶，冰柜的插线板外空无一物，门外传来泡面的味道，他们的时间不多了。陈樾忽然一阵恐慌，他特意藏在袖子里的打火机不见了，劫匪一定仔细检查过他们的身体，确定他们无法逃脱才放心将他们关在这里，如果他不能再劫匪再次进来之前想出办法，他们两个一定会在天亮前成为两具尸体。

陈樾的眼睛已经逐渐适应了黑暗，他借着门外的光，才发现方俊华的一侧颧骨下有一道新鲜的伤口，一滴血缓慢流到脸颊上，他下意识想伸手去擦，才想起自己的双手还绑在背后。他突然想起自己知道的一种办法能解开绳索，需要掰断大拇指，他试了几次，疼出一身冷汗，人体的自我保护机制正在阻止他继续。门外传来一阵不知什么响动，陈樾横下一条心，咬紧牙关，用力一掰，空气中传来咯的一声，他闷哼一声，忍痛将绳索小心退下，照原样放在一边。方俊华看不到对方做了什么，只看到陈樾脸色煞白，一头冷汗，然后两只手伸了出来，左手的虎口裂了一道血缝，他激动起来，想要坐起身查看陈樾的情况。陈樾赶紧做了一个噤声的动作，伸出双手从前面抱住了他。

方俊华僵了一下，但没有后退，反而安静的把头搁在陈樾肩膀上，温顺的像一只动物。原来被人信任是这样的感觉，陈樾伸手慢慢摸索到绳结，转头将嘴唇凑近了对方的耳朵，一边轻声说出自己的计划，一边试着慢慢打松绳结。就在将要解开的时候，方俊华转头，亲上了陈樾的嘴唇，同时把他压在身下，陈樾心脏一阵狂跳，感觉自己的嘴唇被对方不轻不重咬了一下，紧接着门突然被打开，一个人影投射在墙上。陈樾瞬间明白过来，飞快将自己的绳结套回手上，回咬了一下方俊华让他放心。他的身上一轻，方俊华被人提了起来推在一边，一个声音不阴不阳说道：“看来我进来的还不是时候，打扰二位了。”劫匪踢了踢陈樾，用枪比划了一下说：“不好意思，时间到了，你们二位商量一下，谁先上路？”陈樾闭了闭眼说：“我来。”

“好，是个爷们。”劫匪不再废话，领着他的领子把他拽出了储物间，扔到地板上，转身锁上了储物间的门。陈樾被扶着跪在地板上，看到柜台水杯里泡着他和方俊华的手机，他的嘴里被塞进了一支烟，他深深吸了一口，烟被再次拿走，扔到了一边。“小兄弟，我看你是个性情中人，跟你说句实话，我这枪里就剩一颗子弹了，你们两个人不够用，要不你凑合一下，用这根麻绳？不然勒坏了你小情人漂亮的脖子多不好？”

陈樾盯着劫匪，突然笑了起来，“你现在还不能杀他。”

“你说什么？”劫匪摸不着头脑，紧张起来。

“我进来之前就报警了，用司机留在车里的手机，现在已经过去了二十多分钟，警察马上就来了，你就算杀了我，也还需要一个人质，所以你不能杀他。”陈樾一口气说完。

劫匪瞬间暴怒起来，怒骂着踢倒了陈樾，他看了看表，短暂的思考了一下，狰狞的笑了起来：“老子不管你说的是真是假，既然你想充大头，老子就成全你，先宰了你这个小畜生，等我出去再慢慢弄死你的小情人。”说完用枪对准了陈樾，就在他要扣响扳机的时候，便利店突然断了电，两人陷入了黑暗之中。陈樾迅速解开绳索，摸出了之前摔倒时藏在货架下的水果刀，凭借着记忆站起身，刺了出去。

方俊华在二人离开后，艰难的将背后的绳结解开，马上提起水桶浇在了插班上，然后躲在门口，一声枪响后，门外一片安静，方俊华的心跳停了一拍，紧接着，有人走了过来，轻轻敲了敲门，钥匙插进了锁孔。方俊华一阵欣喜，这是他和陈樾约定好的暗号。

门被打开了，方俊华笑着跑了出来，却停在门边，劫匪脖子上插着一把水果刀，手里握着那把枪，死不瞑目的躺在地上。陈樾扶着货架站在一边，伸出手想拉他出来，却不由自主跪倒在地，仰面躺在了地上，黑红的液体从他的身后蔓延出来。

方俊华跑了出来，跪倒在他旁边，脱下外衣团成一团叫他压在伤口上，疯狂在黑暗里翻找着医疗箱，将绷带全部拿出来放在伤口旁，却马上被涌出的鲜血湿透。陈樾借着月光，看到大颗的眼泪从方俊华的脸上滚落，闪着光，像黑暗里的宝石，他突然想到了那个故事，海的女儿，小美人鱼救了王子，却失去了声音，留下的眼泪变成了一颗颗珍珠，在升起的太阳里化成了泡沫。他抓住方俊华放在他脸上的手，冰冷中感到一丝温暖，你不会变成泡沫的，他说，他的一只手伸进了衣兜，那颗棉花糖还在，他用力捏紧，锋利的包装袋锯齿镶嵌在手心里，让他保持着最后一丝清醒。

如果有第二次机会，他还会成为现在的自己吗？如果有第二次机会，他还能在这样的一个夜晚来到这里吗？如果答案不确定，他宁愿不要第二次机会，一次就很好。只是没有吃到那颗棉花糖，什么味道？他想起了那个吻，应该是甜的吧。

警车和救护车在几分钟以后呼啸而来，陈樾在最近的医院做了一晚上手术，终于保住性命，在两个星期后才醒过来。他没有家人，手术签字和照顾全都是方俊华来，警方和媒体默认他们是情侣，方俊华也从未否认过。一觉醒来后，陈樾已经从一个一文不名的小混混变成登上媒体见义勇为的情侣英雄，那个劫匪是连环杀手，为了逃脱还杀了两个警察，却不想在离城的最后一站栽在了陈樾手里。为此，天天都有受害者家属和媒体来采访，他不是王子，最后却变成了英雄，然而他最开心的是人鱼公主现在天天陪在他身边，送他各种各样美味又营养的便当，变着花样逗他开心。

最后警方奖励了50万见义勇为奖金给他们，方俊华将自己那半推辞了下来，全部送给陈樾，陈樾拿着钱还完了自己欠的债，处理掉所有的关系，除了名字，和过去的自己全部告别。他还用最后剩下的钱，买了一只哨子，挂在人鱼公主脖子上，只要哨声响起，陈樾就一定会来到他身边。


End file.
